We have investigated neurotransmitter metabolites and glucose metabolism in incarcerated violent offenders, arsonists and healthy volunteers. We have found that low cerebrospinal fluid 5- hydroxyindoleacetic acid (5HIAA) concentrations and hypoglycemias during oral glucose tolerance tests are associated with each other and impulsive violent acts and fire setting.